When The Clock Strikes Midnight/Violy Gets Grounded
Transcript *(May 5, 2018) * (Violy is in the basement of her house, working on something) * Violy: I've been practicing witchcraft for the past few months, and so far, I've gotten really good at it. I'm now planning to use witchcraft on a person, but I'm not quite sure how I'll be able to do that without my parents knowing. * (Violy thinks for a little bit, and then she gets an idea) * Violy: Wait a minute...I think I know a place I can go that my parents don't even know about, but I'm not going to tell them where I'm going. * (Violy packs her things in a large bag and comes over to her parents) * Violy: Dad, Mom, I'm going out for a little bit. I'll be going shopping with a friend, and then we're gonna go see a movie. * Emma: Okay, Violy. Have fun. * Brian: Remember to come home before it gets dark. * Violy: I will, Dad, Mom. See you later! * (Violy leaves her house and goes all the way to a cave called the Gleaming Grotto. As she goes into the cave, she sets up everything she needs to make her plan work) * Violy: This is gonna be great! I'm going to invite someone over to this cave at 11:30 PM tonight and turn them into an animal of some sort at midnight. I'll lure them in by sending them a note promising a surprise and some free stuff. But how am I gonna trick them without them knowing? Hmmm, I think I'll invite someone who's so naive that they won't know what their in for. I know just the person. * (That night, Sarah and Logan come to the cave. Sarah is holding a lantern and a note) * Logan: Are you sure this is the right place? * Sarah: I think so. I'll have to read the note I got again. * (Sarah uses her lantern to read the note) * Sarah: "Meet me at the Gleaming Grotto at 11:30 PM. There will be a fun surprise and free candy bars. From, Violy." It looks like Violy wants to invite me over to this cave to give me a surprise and some free candy. Maybe she's not so bad after all. * (Sarah seems to be pleased with the idea of a fun surprise and free candy bars, but Logan isn't so sure) * Logan: (whispering) Don't do it, Sarah. It's a trick. You might not know what Violy's gonna do to you. * Sarah: Oh, come on, Logan. I don't think Violy's gonna do anything bad to me. Sure, she is a troublemaker, but maybe she's had a change of heart. Besides, what could possibly go wrong? * (As Sarah goes into the cave, Sebastian comes over to Logan) * Sebastian: She doesn't know what she's in for, does she? * Logan: I don't think she does, but whatever Violy's planned for her, I don't think it's going to end well. * (Sarah walks into the cave, holding her lantern before her. Violy is at the end of the cave, watching Sarah come in) * Violy: Here she comes. I'd better get my magic wand prepared. She'll never know what she's in for. * Sarah: Hello?...Anyone in here? * (Just then, she hears Violy's voice echoing in the cave) * Violy: I'm over here! * (Sarah follows the sound of Violy's voice, walking through a cauldron full of bubbling liquid and a few jars and bottles full of colorful liquid and strange objects. Luckily, she doesn't notice. She finds Violy sitting on a couch against a cave wall) * Violy: Hello, Sarah. I've been expecting you. * Sarah Uh...Hi, Violy. So, where are the free candy bars you promised? * Violy: I'll show you later. First, have a seat. Let's talk about some things. * Sarah: Um...Okay. * (Sarah and Violy talk for a little while, and at 11:40, Violy asks Sarah a question) * Violy: So, Sarah, do you have any pets? * Sarah: What kind of a question is that? * Violy: Well, I was just wondering that, since you love anthropomorphic cartoon animals so much, you might have some pets that fuel your obsession for animals. * Sarah: Yes, yes I do. I have two cats named Sox and Baby Girl. * Violy: I see. * Sarah: Sox is larger than Baby Girl, and I named him after the Boston Red Sox, one of my favorite baseball teams of all time. Baby Girl is a lot smaller, and she almost looks like a baby kitten. That's why I named her Baby Girl. * Violy: Interesting. Do you have any other pets besides your two cats? * Sarah: Um, no, I don't. * Violy: No dogs? No birds? No rodents of some sort? * Sarah: No. Just two cats. * Violy: I see. * Sarah: Anyway, enough talk about animals and stuff. I'm ready for the surprise you promised. Where is it? * Violy: You will see. Go deep into the cave to find the surprise. * Sarah: Um...Okay. * (Sarah goes deeper and deeper into the cave, getting more and more nervous the deeper she goes. As she gets to the end, she sees Violy standing there. Violy looks at her watch, which says 11:57) * Sarah: Whoa, what are you doing here, Violy? How did you get from one side of the cave to the other? * Violy: That's my little secret. Do you know what time it is, Sarah? * Sarah: No. I just lost track of time since I came here. * Voily: Well, it's three minutes until midnight. You know what that means, don't you? * Sarah (slightly nervous): Um, you're not going to turn me into a pumpkin or something like that, are you? * Violy: Oh, gee, no, I'm not going to do that. What makes you think that? * Sarah: Well, I watched the classic animated Cinderella movie, and when the clock struck midnight, Cinderella's coach turned into a pumpkin, her horses turned into mice, and...Well, you know the whole story. * Violy: Well, I'm not going to turn you into a pumpkin or anything like that. I'm going to give you the fun surprise I promised. * Sarah: Um, okay. What's the surprise? And where is it? * Violy: You'll see. * (Violy pulls out her magic wand and points it at Sarah) * Violy: Abracadabra! * (In a puff of smoke, Sarah turns into a dog. Her fur is the same color as her hair, and she is standing on four legs. Luckily, she can still talk. Sarah is shocked when she realizes that she has turned into a dog) * Sarah: Oh no! What have you done to me? * Violy: Like it? It's witchcraft. I've been practicing it for quite a while. You expected me to give you those free candy bars I promised, didn't you? Well, you didn't know that you became the first person I needed to cast a magic spell on. * Sarah: I can't believe this! You tricked me, Violy! Please change me back right this instant! * Violy: Nope. I'm not going to. You may leave now. Goodbye. * (Logan and Sebastian are outside the cave, waiting for Sarah) * Logan: I hope Violy hasn't done anything bad to Sarah. If she has, I don't even want to know what she did. * Sebastian: Hey, she promised a fun surprise and free candy bars, so, what could happen? * (Just then, they see Sarah rush out of the cave) * Sarah: Guys! Help me! * Logan: Sarah? Is that you? * Sarah: Yes. Look what Violy did to me! She turned me into a dog when midnight approached. * Logan: (sighs) I knew something like this was going to happen. Wait here, Sarah. We'll take care of this. * Sarah: I hope you don't get turned into dogs, too. * Sebastian: Oh, we won't. We guarantee it. * (Logan and Sebastian walk into the cave where they find Violy standing there) * Violy: What are you morons doing here? Do you want me to cast a magic spell on you, too? * Logan: Violy, I can't believe you tricked Sarah into coming into that creepy cave of yours and turned her into a dog at midnight! You know better than to pull off a little stunt like that. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did. That's it! I'm calling your parents. * (Logan pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Violy's parents) * Logan: Hello, Emma? This is Logan, also known as Gfourtx. Listen, your daughter has been causing trouble again. * Emma (on phone): What did she do this time? And why hasn't she returned home now that it's gotten so late? * Logan: Well, she was practicing magic for a few months, and she got this crazy idea to turn someone into an animal with her magic. She tricked Sarah into coming into her cave by promising a fun surprise and free candy bars, and at the stroke of midnight, she turned Sarah into a dog. * Emma: What? Really? That's it! She's so grounded when she gets home. Thank you for calling, Logan. * Logan: Okay, Emma. Have a good evening. Goodbye. * (Logan hangs up and puts away his phone) * Logan: You're in big trouble, young lady. Go home right now. Your parents are probably worried sick about you not being home so late at night, anyway. * (As Logan sends Violy home, Sebastian sees a huge box of candy bars on the ground) * Sebastian: Ooh! Candy! * Logan: Come on, Sebastian. Let's go find someone who can turn Sarah back into a human. Sebastian: I'm coming. * (Sebastian grabs the box of candy bars and catches up to Logan, who is carrying Sarah in his arm) * Sarah: Logan, I'm a little worried that I might remain stuck as a dog. * Logan: Oh, don't worry, Sarah. We'll find someone with magic powers who will turn you back into a human in no time. * (When Violy gets home, her parents scold her for causing trouble and not coming home before bedtime) * Emma: Violy, do you know what time it is? It's way past your bedtime. We can't believe you didn't come home before dark, and that you tricked someone into coming into a cave so you could use magic on them. That's it! You're grounded for the rest of the summer. * Brian: Go to bed right now, and don't come out of there until tomorrow morning and you'll be babysitting Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. * Violy: (Darth Vader's No Soundclip) * (As the video ends, Sarah, who is now a human again, appears on the screen) * Sarah: Don't worry, you guys. I didn't stay as a dog for long. After Violy got grounded, Logan and Sebastian gave me an antidote which turned me back into a human. The antidote was made by a fictional character I know with magic powers, but I can't quite remember which one. I sure hope Violy, or any other troublemaker, doesn't do anything like that again. See you in the next video! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:All Violy deserves